Midnight Thorns
by ExundaHellsing
Summary: Bethany Holt and Marie Tawont, two twenty year old girls who haved lived in different countries. One is a photgrapher, the other a self defense/fighting trainer. What do they have in common? They're both drawn into the Order and thrust into a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Gripping her head in pain, twenty year old Bethany Holt made her way through the forest, heading towards what she could remember to be the closest town. Her deep blue eyes were dimmed more than usual which may have been due to how dark the night was at the moment, but was more than likely caused by the fact of what had just happened. Wincing as a nearby tree limb clipped her shoulder, revealed from the dark purple spaghetti strap shirt that she had decided to wear that morning, she let go of her head and placed her hand on her new wound, unintentionally covering it in her blood. Her long dark brown hair, now freed from the constraint of her hand, fell down and brushed against her shoulders softly.

She turned her head sharply, hearing something move behind her, which probably wasn't the best idea considering the blood that coated the curls of her hair, her own blood. Inhaling a sharp breath, her hand shot back up to her head and gripped it as a shot of pain moved through her while her free hand gripped the camera around her neck to her chest protectively. A low growl sounded from behind her and her eyes widened as a cold breath landed on the crook of her neck, making goose bumps rise up all over her body.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

"Everything's clear here Lucan, can we head home yet?" Dante sighed, leaning against a nearby tree and looking around at the rest of his bretheren. He was itching to get back home to Tess and there unborn child, not that he didn't trust the other breedmates to take of her until he returned, but it was killing him not to be there for her. The other members of the order that had been fortunate enough to breed so far felt the same way towards their mates, their blood bonded loves, and they were just as anxious to get back home, but they knew they had to finish up here first before they were allowed that luxury. Moving some of his messy black hair out of his deep eyes, Lucan looked up at the sky and nodded slightly to himself, noting that they only had a few hours or so until sunrise.

"We'll leave when Sterling gets here and when Brock gets back," he stated, looking over at Dante as the blonde sighed, knowing that Lucan's word was law. Niko, who stood next to Renata as she held Mira in her arms like a protective mother, scoffed lightly and let his eyes which were still glowing with adrenaline and the protectiveness that had been brought out by fighting for his love and breedmate, move over to the forest where Brock had gone off a while ago to burn off some of his own adrenaline.

"We'll be lucky if Brock gets back here before morning. Maybe someone should go drag his ass back here so you guys can get back to your girls before someone goes and explodes from being away too long," Niko teased while wrapping his arm around Renata's waist and pulling her closer, making her face burn lightly in a soft blush that was barely visible from the lack of light. Dante smirked and stood up straighter, pushing against the trunk of the tree to do so.

"I'll go drag his scrawny ass back here," he said as he started towards the forest, his boots making slight tracks in the dirt, before stooping short and sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Tegan asked, raising his eyebrow at the younger warrior as he crossed his arms.

"It smells like...oranges and some kind of spice...cinnamon?" As the warriors looked at each other, confused and contemplating what the smell was coming from, Brock came out of the woods, booking it toward them with a woman on his back and a foreign object around his neck.

"Guys, look what I found," he said, kneeling down and shifting the girl on to the ground softly, his hand craddling the back of her head gently as he laid her down. Her long ark brown hair cushioned her head and she groaned lightly in her unconcious state as her head moved to the side slightly, allowing her bloodied hair and head wound to come into view.

"Holy Hell Brock! What the fuck did you do?!?" Lucan growled as everyone took in the sight of the woman. Renata placed Mira down gently on the ground and moved to the woman's side, kneeling down and placing two fingers on her neck to confirm her pulse.

"I didn't touch her! I was kicking around some trees and stuff when I smelled her blood. When I got there, a rougue was getting ready to kill her, but I smoked him before he could, grabbed her and brought her back here," he glanced at the woman in front of him before moving his hands to the object around his neck, which happened to be a camera, and taking it off while looking up at Lucan solemnly,

"She had this with her. You need to see what's on it." Lucan rose an eyebrow at him, accepting the camera and turning it on bfore hitting the review button.

""Holy shit..." he muttered, amazed as he flicked through the pictures, "This is Reichen's house...breed members...Reichen himself...what the Hell was she doing taking these pictures? She could've been killed! I wonder why she wasn't..."

"Maybe she's like Gabrielle and they didn't notice her?" Brock suggested before glancing at the girl once more as Tegan and Rio lifted her into a standing position, bracing her weight with their own bodies. Lucan looked up at Brock curiously as Dante moved to his side and looked at the pictures too, cursing under his breath.

"Did you see the mark on her?" Brock switched his gaze back to the older Gen One and shook his head.

"No, but there's a good amout of blood on her so it may be hidden. And when I tried scrubbing her, she passed out so I don't know if it worked or not." Lucan nodded as th rest of the order made their way over to them.

"So, what's the plan?" Tegan asked as he and Rio carried the woman over.

"We'll take her back with us for now." Brock nodded and returned his gaze back to the woman as Rio looked up and smirked a bit.

"Looks like our ride home's finally arrived," he said as Sterling pulled up in one of the biggest cars possible, perfectly able to fit everyone inside. Dante smirked and walked over to the car, hopping into the back.

"About time Harvard. Brock even made it back before you," he teased. Sterling looked back at him through the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes.

"At least I made it here before morning," he teased back, watching as the rest of the order moved into the back of the car as well, Tegan and Rio carrying an unconciuos woman, "Looks like we have a few extra passengers." Renata climbed in with Mira and sat next to Niko with Mira seated comfortably in her lap.

"My name's Renata and this is Mira," she said, gazing down at the little girl sleeping soundly in her lap before looking at the girl that lay across one of the bench seats, "As for her, we don't know her name...Brock found her in the woods." Brock smiled and looked up at everyone, swinging the woman's camera in his hand playfully by the neck strap.

"Actaully, there's a sticker on the bottom of this thing and assuming that it is hers and she didn't borrow it from someone or anything, her name is Bethany Holt," he tosed the camera to Niko, letting him flick through the pictures before letting his eyes move back to the woman who still remained unconcious, "She looks like a Bethany." Dante smirked a bit and leaned back in his seat as Brock placed his arm near the woman's head, resting on it slightly.

"Looks like Brock has a crush," he teased, smirking more as Brock turned his head and shot him a glare.

"Screw off! I just want to make sure she's safe," he argued before switching his gaze to Sterling, "Will you get going Sterling? Morning's in a few hours." Sterling rolled his eyes again, not appreciating how he was being treated today before stepping on the gas and heading towards the airport. Dante continued to smirk even as he closed his eyes, relaxing and more than likely thinking of Tess waiting back at home. After a while, Brock relaxed as well and leaned back, letting his head rest against the cool metal of the rear door of the van as he looked around at his newly found bretheren. Rio and Tegan sat on either side of Dante, Rio cleaning his guns while Tegan just sat there with distant eyes, probably thinking about his own mate, Elise. Niko sat next to Renata, his mate, with his arm around her waist as she leaned into him and played with the soft strands of Mira's hair. Kade rested on the other side of Niko and looked bored as Hell while Lucan sat up front with Sterling.

The only ones in the van that hadn't found their mate yet were Sterling, Kade, and Brock. Sterling had had his eyes set on his deceased brother's wife, Elise, but she had fallen for Tegan instead, leaving Sterling heartbroken and mistrusting love. Kade, however, wasn't sure he wanted a breedmate. He only wished to fight. As Brock sat there on the floor, his eyes wandered back to the woman next to him. her curly dark brown hair was spread out underneath her head and her face was turned toward him. Her skin was pale and flawless except for the traces of blood spattered along her cheek, arms, and even a few drops along the smooth, pink skin of her lips. Though her eyes were closed, he could remember the exact shade of deep blue they were from just before she passed out in the forest.

Moving his eyes along her slowly, he took in every inch of her, noticing where her shoulder had been clipped. He also noticed that her jeans and spaghetti strap shirt had been torn and stained by the mud and her blood and that she looked a little cold. He glanced up, making sure nobody was watching him before shifting and sliding the coat he was wearing off, placing it on top of her gently to make sure she wouldn't get cold. He leaned back and sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked at her once more. Although he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was beginning to become attached to this woman...this Bethany Holt.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttering her eyes open slowly, a bright light blinded her momentarily and she let out a slight groan as he eyes shut automatically. 'Where am I? What's going on?' she asked herself as she felt something or someone shift next to her on what she figured to be a bed.

"Bethany?" a deep, warm voice whispered to her. It soothed her panic a little even though she could not recognize who it was and her eyes opened once more, slower this time. As the light came back, she let out a soft moan and blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust and take in her surroundings. She was indeed a bed, but it was one you would find in an infirmary instead of a bedroom. A soft pillow supported her head and white sheets were at the foot of the bed while the silver railings along the side of the bed prevented her from falling out if she moved the wrong way. Looking down, she realized that her shirt and jeans had been replaced with a plain white gown that had a small scoop neck and her skin had been scrubbed clean of all the blood. Hearing someone clear her throat, she looked up with slightly widened eyes at the good looking man standing next to her bed with a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts in his hands.

"Bethany Holt?" he asked in the same warm and soothing voice that had woken her. She blushed lightly at how handsome he was with his pale skin and dark hair before moving her dark blue eyes up to meet his deep brown ones.

"Y-Yes? Wh-Who are you?" she asked, biting her lower lip softly and making the man smile, finding both her and her actions quite cute. He moved a little closer to her before setting the clothes in his hands down on the small metal table next to her bed.

"My name is Brock and those are yours," he said, nodding towards the clothes he had just set down. Her eyes flicked over to the clothes for a moment, taking in the garments before returning to him as she shifted in the bed slightly so she was sitting up. Brock took a step towards her and his hand twitched to help her, but he held himself back and relaxed slightly after seeing that she was perfectly fine doing it on her own. However, his eyes never left her.

"W-What's going on? Where am I? Why am I dressed like this? How did I-"

"Shhh…we'll explain everything to you soon," Brock said, placing his index finger on her lips softly to keep her from speaking, " Just relax, we don't want you getting too stressed out. Why don't you get dressed, and be careful of your head, okay?" As soon as he said that, her hand moved up and felt the gauze around her head gently with her fingertips. She looked up at him and nodded slowly, attempting to relax and take in everything at the same time. He smiled at her and stood up straighter, having to bend over a bit to cover her lips with his finger. "It's okay, you can trust me."

She smiled back at him slightly as he walked over to the door and out of the room, shutting it behind him and giving her the privacy she needed. Sliding over to the edge of the bed where the railing ended, she let her feet touch the floor and shivered a bit at the coldness of it as she stood up slowly and cautiously, not wanting to get head rush. She touched her head lightly once more where the gauze was securely wrapped and sighed before walking over to the table where Brock had placed the clothes for her. Glancing at the door for a moment, she thought herself to be crazy for trusting this man she had just met, and yet she completely did.

She relaxed and turned her gaze back to the clothes in front of her before sliding the nightgown up and off slowly and gently, being careful of her head before placing it on the bed. She was thankful to see that she was still wearing her own bra and underwear and slid on the shirt and shorts carefully, pulling her long hair out from under the shirt after buttoning the shorts. Sitting on the bed again, she bent down and picked her white sneakers up that had been left at the foot of the bed before slipping them on. When she was ready, she took a calming breath and stood up before walking over to the door and opening it, stepping out and looking around.

"Brock?"

"Right here," he said, stepping out of the dark and smiling at her as his eyes roamed over her softly, looking her over before looking up at her, "Follow me please." She nodded and began to follow him as he walked down the hallway, wondering to herself why on Earth she was doing as he said instead of trying to find a way to escape this place, though escaping wouldn't do her much good since she could barely remember anything as it was. As they walked, he looked back at her every now and then, making her face turn a light pink and causing him to smile to himself. They reached Gideon's lab after a while and he turned around, looking at her and smiling.

"Everyone should be in here, waiting. We'll explain everything we know." Bethany nodded and he smiled at her once more before stepping inside the room with her following behind. She bit her lip lightly as she stepped into the room behind Brock, unconsciously gripping her right wrist with her other hand, hiding the birthmark shaped like a crescent moon with a star hanging from the tip. The men of the order were all spread around the room, except for Dante who was nowhere to be seen. Gideon sat in front of his computers, multitasking with three of them as Lucan stood behind him, watching. Tegan was leaning against a fairly good sized wooden table toward the back of the room where Niko, Rio, Sterling, and Kade all sat. Everyone looked up as Brock and Bethany walked into the room, Bethany hiding behind him slightly and still gripping her wrist.

"Well, look who's up," Kade smiled, winking at the two of them playfully. Bethany blushed deeper and smiled a bit as Brock rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"Don't tease her man, you might scare her off considering your looks haven't done that already," he smirked, motioning for Bethany to take a seat in the chair he had pulled out as Kade gave him a playful glare. Bethany's smile widened at the comment and she took a seat in the chair Brock had pulled out, Brock pushing her in gently as she did.

"I-I don't think he looks bad," she said, blushing a bit more. Kade shot Brock a triumphant smirk as Brock glared at him and took a seat next to Bethany. Lucan glanced over at them from his spot behind Gidon and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you two done flirting now?" he asked, smirking as Bethany's blush deepened and both Brock and Kade shot him a slight glare. Walking over to the table, Lucan crossed his arms and looked down at Bethany, "First of all, I'd like to ask how you're feeling. You've been asleep for quite a while, but Brock never left your side." Brock shot him another glare as Bethany looked up at him and blushed deeper before looking back up at Lucan.

"O-Oh…I'm fine thank you, but I do have a few questions…" Lucan nodded to her, giving her the signal to proceed, "Thank you. First of all, where am I exactly?" Lucan opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted as Dante walked into the room, looking refreshed and slightly disheveled with his hair tossled.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Got a little...distracted," he smirked, taking the only empty seat next to Sterling who smirked at him.

"And I'm sure Tess had absolutely nothing to do with that so called 'distraction', hmm?" he teased, causing Dante to smirk and chuckle, his voice sounding deep and rich.

"Oh, you know she had everything to do with it. Her drive's been kicked up ever since she got pregnant, not that I'm complaining." Sterling smirked and leaned back in his chair, chuckling slighty at his friend and secretly wishing that he was lucky enough to find the love of his life, someone who would stay with him forever.

"Of course you wouldn't." Bethany's cheeks had turned a deep red from overhearing their conversation and Brock noticed.

"Hey guys, I think it's time to change the topic," he suggested, nodding towards Bethany and her apple resembling cheeks. Both Sterling and Dante looked over at her and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry babe, got carried away," Dante appologized before looking up at Lucan and smiling, "Sorry for interrupting you, Luc." Lucan raise an eyebrow curiously at the nickname before smirking.

"Sure you are. Now, as I was going to say," he said, switching his gaze back to the blushing girl, "Before I can answer your question Bethany, we need to know if that mark on your wrist is a birthmark or a tattoo." Her eyes widened slihtly and her hand covered her wrist once more as she tried to come up with a way that they could have seen it. Brock looked at her gently and gave her a comforting smile.

"We have a few girls living here with us and they noticed it when they cleaned you up," he answered as if reading her mind, "And don't worry. Whether or not it's a birthmark, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. It's just very important to us, so please don't lie to us." Bethany looked up at him and seeing the sincere look in his eyes, smiled softly and nodded before looking back up at Lucan.

"From what I can remember, it's a birthmark. I don't think I would ever get a tattoo on my wrist," she answered, tracing her mark gently with her index finger. Rio smirked slightly and closed his eyes.

"That explains a lot, she's a breedmate," he said, loking over at her. Confused, Bethany looked up at Brock before looking around at everyone and biting her lip which had become a recent habit for her.

"What's a breedmate?" she asked as Lucan took a step towards her, looking down at her. To Bethany, he looked like he had everyone in the room besides her under his control, yet he also seemed to have a gentle side.

"A breedmate is a rare thing. She is a woman who can breed with those of our kind," he said, noting how her eyes widened slightly and her gaze shifted to Brock for a moment when he said 'our kind', "On tp of that, she also has a certain power that's unique to each woman. Can you tell us if you can do anything...abnormal?" Biting her lip a little more, she looked up at everyone.

"W-Well...I can do this..." Placing her hand on Brock's shoulder gently, she closed her eyes and let a familiar warming sensation run through her body. She could sense every emotion running through him and chose one of the more prominent ones before opening her eyes and looking up at Lucan. Lucan's eyes widened slightly as a warm sensation ran throughout his body.

"Why do I feel so...happy?" he muttered, looking down at Bethany who smiled a little shyly and moved her hand off of Brock's shoulder and into her lap, causing the sensations to cease.

"It's my gift...I can feel and sense another person's emotions by touch and I can project them onto others using my mind if I choose to." Niko smiled widely and laughed, looking at her.

"That's fuckin' awesome! How'd you figure that out?" She blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled, tucking a lock of her curly brown hair behind her ear delicately.

"Thank you...and I've always had it, I guess...I-I can't really remember anything..." she answered, her voice drifting off sadly on the last part. Brock shot Niko a quick glare for making her sad before looking back at Bethany and taking her hand in his softly, giving it a light squeeze and causing her to him look up at him.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember soon, but could you tell us what you do remember for now?" he asked, watching her cheeks burn a little brighter from his touch.

"All I remember is the other night...I remember taking pictures and something hit my head...I fell and it felt like my head was on fire. Something was coming towards me so I grabbed my camera and ran into the forest...but it followed me and it was too fast, i couldn't outrun it. I thought I was going to die...but then someone saved me..." Something clicked in her mind and she looked up at Brock, looking his face over for a moment before smiling widely, "It was you! You saved me! Thank you so much, I owe you my life!" She leaned over and gave him a surprise hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. The others smirked at him playfully and if he could blush, his cheeks would have been red.

"It was nothing, you don't owe me anything," he said, hugging her back tenderly before letting her go and watching her pull back, sitting back down in her seat, "Is that all you can remember?" She bit her lip and nodded a little, looking up at him.

"Just that, my name, my birthday, and how to take pictures...Where is my camera anyway?" she asked curiously, looking around at everyone as Lucan moved slightly, blocking her view of Gideon who had her camera plugged into his computer and was downloading the pictures.

"We'll talk about that later. First, I think we should explain our kind and everything that's going on at the moment. Then, you have a choice to make. Whether you'd like to stay here with us and become involved in our world or rather return to the human world and forget about us." Bethany nodded, taking in everything before smiling at everyone and blushing lightly.

"I don't even have to hear about your world...I want to stay with you," she said, her gaze shifting more towards Brock than anyone else. He smiled and looked at Lucan who smiled back and nodded before looking at Bethany.

"Alright, it's your choice. Get comfy because it's a long story that you need to hear." She nodded and shifted in her chair a bit, getting comfy and looking up at Brock, smiing as he smiled back at her. She could already tell that she was going to love it here.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, any questions?" Brock asked, looking over at the young woman following at his side. Lucan had taken his sweet time explaining everything to her, making sure she knew exactly what was going on and seeing if she still wanted to be a part of it. Even knowing the entire situation, including the fact that there very well may be a war on the way, she still decided to become a part of this world. Looking up at Brock, she smiled and shook her head before stopping for a moment and nodding.

"Actually, yea. Where am I going to stay?" Brock stopped walking and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a bit and trying to think. As far as he knew, the compound didn't have any guest rooms.

"Umm…that's a really good question," he chuckled, smiling down at her. She smiled back and shrugged, crossing her arms under her chest gently.

"I can be smart when I want to be," she winked before blushing softly as her stomach growled. Brock smiled at her playfully and let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," he teased, winking back at her, "How about I take you to the kitchen and you can get something to eat while I find a solution to your rooming issue?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly as Brock grinned wider, holding his arm out for her to take. She smiled wide and took his arm gently with a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. They continued walking down the hallway until they came to a door-less entryway that led into the kitchen. Stepping inside, they saw three women hustling around and preparing all sorts of food. Once they were in the room, the three women looked at the two of them and warm smiles spread across their faces. Gabrielle stopped cutting the pile of strawberries in front of her and waved gently.

"Hi, you must be Bethany. I'm Gabrielle, nice to meet you." Bethany smiled and waved back from her spot next to Brock as the other girls introduced themselves as Dylan and Renata. Brock looked down at Bethany and smiled at the spark of happiness in her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you with them and find you when we have your room issue settled, alright?" Bethany blushed lightly and looked up at him as she nodded, letting go of his arm gently. He smiled at her and winked playfully before walking out of the room, leaving her alone with the others. Bethany blushed deeper at his wink before looking at the women and allowing her blush to deepen at the smirks on their faces.

"W-What?" she asked, walking over to the counter where a bowl of chopped fruit had been set down and taking a seat. Dylan smiled and started chopping up a peeled banana, placing the pieces into the fruit bowl.

"He likes you," she smirked, looking up at her as Renata added some pineapple slices and juice to the bowl. Renata looked at Bethany and smirked playfully as well.

"And you like him." Bethany's face turned a deep pink and Gabrielle smiled, walking over and adding her strawberries to the bowl before mixing the fruit together.

"Don't worry though, we won't say anything," she winked and smiled as Bethany's stomach growled, "Hungry? We have some sandwiches made if you'd like one." Bethany looked up at her and smiled, nodding.

"I'd love one and thank you." Gabrielle nodded and smiled before walking over to the fridge and opening it up, revealing what seemed to be a black hole of endless food. Whatever one could imagine was in there already. Bethany felt her eyes widen a little as she eyed the massive amount of food.

"Oh wow! What's with all the food?" Dylan smirked a little and started cleaning up the mess from the fruit.

"Our friend Tess, Dante's breedmate, is pregnant and she's been cramming just about any food she can get a hold of into her mouth. So we figured we should stock up on everything and anything possible." Bethany nodded and smiled more as Gabrielle placed a plateful of sandwiches in front of her.

"Please, help yourself. We have plenty and we can always make more." Taking a roast beef sandwich off the plate, Bethany ate it happily and watched the women bustle around the kitchen as they prepared a few more dishes of food. After a while, they finished and cleaned up their mess. Renata looked over at Bethany and smiled as she grabbed a few plates and silverware.

"Would you like to come and meet the others?" Bethany finished her second sandwich and looked up at her as she smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to. How many more are there?"

"Well, currently there's Tess of course, Elise, and then Mira. However, there could be more breedmates out there that we don't know of yet." Bethany nodded and stood up.

"Here, let me help," she said, grabbing the fruit salad. Dylan smiled at her as she grabbed some other food.

"Thanks, it's been hectic around here with everything that's been going on, on top of Tess having a baby."

"I'm glad to be of help. After all, everyone here helped me. Besides, we're like sisters now, aren't we?" Renata looked at the other girls for a moment before looking back at Bethany and smiling softly.

"Sure, you are a breedmate like us." Bethany smiled more and nodded as Gabrielle smile as well.

"We can keep talking as we walk, but we should get back to Tess before she comes looking for us with her mood swings and Godzilla like appetite." Dylan smiled and picked up the plate of sandwiched as Bethany giggled. Gabrielle smiled back and grabbed a pitcher of iced teas from the fridge as well as some cups. Dylan led the way as the four of them headed towards Tess's room. As they walked, Bethany remembered something that brought a smile to her lips and a spark in her eyes.

"I almost forgot! Lucan told me that all the breedmates have a unique ability, but he never told me what any of you guys are able to do. Would you mind telling me?" Renata smiled and glanced at her, balancing the dishes in her hands gracefully as they walked down the hall.

"Well, my power is to give mental…" she paused for a moment to think about how to phrase it properly "Jolts, I suppose, but only to other breed members. However, it comes with a price. The reverb comes back and hits me later, making me weaker." Bethany's eyes widened a little as she stared at the woman.

"Oh wow! That's amazing! The reverb sounds horrible though, I can't even imagine it." Renata smiled a bit and nodded as Dylan smiled and looked back at Bethany.

"But the jolt's pretty damn powerful from what Rio told me after talking to Niko." Renata smiled a bit more in pride as Bethany looked at her curiously.

"But, aren't you and Niko mates? Why would he know what it feels like?" Renata smirked and shrugged.

"Long story short, we weren't always breedmates." Bethany nodded a little, not fully understanding but deciding to drop the matter for the moment. Instead, she switched her gaze to Dylan and smiled.

"So, what do you do Dylan?" Dylan smiled a bit and shrugged casually.

"I can see and hear the souls of deceased breedmates."

"Wow! Really? That must be really cool, but depressing too…" Bethany said, her voice fading slightly towards the end as Dylan nodded in agreement. Trying to brighten the mood, Gabrielle smiled and looked back at the girls.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me what my ability is?" She teased, winking playfully. Bethany's eyes sparked excitedly and she nodded eagerly with a smile on her lips.

"What can you do Gabrielle?"

"I'm able to sneak into enemy bases without getting caught. I'm also a photographer so I'm able to get photos as well." Bethany's eyes widened a little and she smiled excitedly, looking up at her.

"Really? I'm a photographer too!"

"Well, I think we're going to get along wonderfully. I'll have to show you my albums later," Gabrielle smiled, walking over to a bedroom door and knocking on it, "Tess? We're back and we have someone for you to meet!" Bethany heard a muffled response and the door opened, revealing a very pregnant Tess. The women walked into the room and after an introduction, they sat down and proceeded to eat and talk, laughing and enjoying some "girl time". Bethany smiled, feeling more and more at home by the minute, but her mind always managed to drift back to Brock.


End file.
